Trade Secrets
by RobertCop3
Summary: A very short, silly idea that takes place between Chapters 10 and 11 of my Fatal Fury/KoF fic "The Vengeful Spirits," something that might have happened after Andy and Mai went upstairs to consummate their relationship.


**Trade Secrets**

by

RobertCop3

This is just a short, silly Fatal Fury fic that came to me in a burst of inspiration while I was innocently going about my day. It's a scene that may or may not have taken place between Chapters 10 and 11 of my major fanfic project "Fatal Fury: The Vengeful Spirits." There are possible spoilers for Chapter 10 in it, so if you haven't read "Vengeful Spirits," you may want to go and do that first. If you really want to.

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games, or the anime.

* * *

"Andy Bogard, you have five seconds to get this door open, or I swear to God I'm just gonna fuck you right here in the hallway!"

The blond man gazed down into the large, deep brown eyes of the busty ninja girl pressed up against his body. He could tell by the expression on Mai Shiranui's face that she was dead serious. Her eyes gleamed with a wild hunger that Andy could tell was not from alcohol. Though she'd had some wine earlier, Andy knew from experience that it had not been enough to get her drunk. No, the gleam in her eyes was most likely from a very potent mixture of love and lust.

Not that Andy could blame her. They had just come from the bar downstairs, where Andy had finally admitted his feelings for Mai, told her the three simple words she'd been longing to hear since... since, probably, her thirteenth birthday, the year he'd actually gotten her a present. He also knew that ever since he had made the promise last year to pay more attention to her and start treating her better, they had never gone past first base every time they had made out, so Mai probably had a _LOT_ of pent-up desire.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to sleep with her. Andy had simply felt that he didn't have the right to be that intimate with Mai, to take their relationship to that level (along with taking Mai's virginity) unless he knew for certain that he was in love with her. Now that he'd realized this, he was only too willing to give Mai what she'd been longing for.

If he could just get the door to their hotel room open. He'd been trying to get the key out of his pocket for a few minutes now, which was difficult, since Mai had been like human crazy glue ever since Andy had suggested the two go back to their room after sharing a very passionate kiss on the patio. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, pinning his own arms to his sides and preventing him from reaching his pockets. Her huge bosom was squished against him, and for a moment Andy couldn't help but move his gaze from Mai's face to her ample cleavage. Deep down, Andy had always wanted to touch those things, to see if they were as soft and warm as they looked...

 _Focus,_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. _Get her inside first._ "I'm trying to, Mai," he told her, "But you know I'd have an easier time if you'd give me my arms back."

Mai did not relax her grip, instead she flashed him a wicked smirk, the light of lust in her eyes shining even brighter. "Four seconds," she said, then latched her mouth onto the side of Andy's neck and began to gently suckle his flesh.

Andy sucked in a breath of air, his whole body shuddering with a sudden, aching need. Somehow, he found the strength of will to see past his own lust, and said to Mai: "Um, Mai, you know that if we get caught having sex in the hallway... we'll probably be barred from fighting in the tournament tomorrow, which is a crucial part of our plan."

"Three seconds," Mai murmured, still latched onto Andy's neck

"And of course," he quickly added. "Joe will have to come bail us out of jail."

The mention of that name helped Mai come to her senses. Her grip loosened enough for Andy to regain movement in his arms. "Ugh, anyone but him!" Mai said to her boyfriend. "You know that he'd never let us hear the end of it!" In a sudden movement, Mai then plunged both her hands into Andy's front pockets, making sure to grope him as much as she could before she finally found the key. She opened the door to their room, shoved Andy inside, and then quickly followed, slamming the door behind her.

For a few minutes, they stood by the door, their lips locked, their tongues mashing together hungrily. Mai's leg was wrapped around him, her hips grinding back and forth against his own while her hands caressed his back. Andy's left hand gently squeezed Mai's breast through the soft fabric of her dress, while his other hand drifted down to cup her round, shapely ass.

When they finally came up for air, Mai gazed up into her lover's eyes... and saw something was off in them. "What's wrong, Andy?" She asked. "Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No, it's not that," Andy said. "It's just... before we go any further... I should probably go back down to the lobby and see if the concierge can, um... maybe help me find some... I mean, that I don't... um... I don't have any protection."

Mai giggled at him. "Don't worry, Andy. I'm on the pill. I've been using it for a while now."

Andy shook his head. He thought about asking her how long "a while" was. Knowing Mai, it had probably been for as long as they had been dating, maybe longer, which made Andy feel some remorse that he'd kept her waiting for so long while he'd figured out his feelings. "Wow, Mai. I'm... sorry for a lot of things in our relationship up to this point, but I'm... really sorry I made you wait so long for this."

Mai stood up on tiptoes and silenced him with a kiss. "Will you just take me to bed already, Andy?" She asked after detaching her lips from his.

"With pleasure," Andy said as he picked Mai up off the ground and carried her bridal style towards the two queen beds. Mai gave a giggle of delight, threw her arms around his neck, and then kissed him deeply. Andy faltered for a moment, his vision blocked by Mai's sudden onslaught, but eventually he had reached the bed closest to the door. There was already a suitcase resting on it, and Mai turned slightly in Andy's arms, reached down and swiped the case off onto the floor.

Andy Bogard wasn't sure what happened next. One moment, he was standing at the foot of the bed with Mai in his arms. Then there was a blur of movement, the room seemed to spin, and suddenly Andy was lying on his back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up on the bed and saw Mai standing at the foot of it, her striking brown eyes shining with a primal hunger.

Mai briefly moved her gaze down to Andy's crotch, saw the prominent bulge of his erection pressing painfully against the confines of his jeans. As anxious as she was to feel him inside of her, a part of her wanted to tease him, to put him through just a little of the waiting that Andy had put her through for her entire adult life, and most of her adolescent life.

"Just sit there for a minute while I get ready, okay?" Mai ordered him, then slowly, inch by inch, brought her hand up to the base of her ponytail. After a few minutes, Mai pulled her treasured ornamental hairpin from her hair, and shook her head, letting her long auburn tresses flow freely down her back and shoulders.

She placed the pin on her dresser, and then with equal slowness, removed her red leather jacket, walked to the closet and put it on a hanger. As she was hanging it, Andy couldn't help but notice several fans drop from the jacket's sleeves onto the floor. Mai kicked them out of the way, then moved back towards the foot of the bed, loving the look of slight annoyance in Andy's steely blue eyes.

"You're doing this on purpose," he said with a growl.

"Of course I am," Mai said as she reached down, removed one of her heels, and then dropped it on the floor. "You made _me_ wait for it. Turnabout is fair play." She giggled as she removed her other heel, then reached over and used the toe of the shoe to lightly tickle the bulge in Andy's crotch, making him shudder with pleasure.

She tossed the heel over her shoulder, then stood there with her hands resting seductively on the curve of her hips. She was wearing a strapless black dress, the hem of the skirt stopping just above mid-thigh, the neckline displaying as much of the top halves of her generous breasts as was possible without getting her arrested. Andy swore that if that neckline were just a half-inch lower, her nipples would be exposed.

Though it was clear that the lust in his blue eyes now shone as brightly as Mai's, Andy simply sat there, waiting patiently for her to come to him. Finally, it became clear to Mai that the only person she was torturing was herself. _Damn him and his warrior's discipline_ , she thought as her hands moved to the back of her dress and unzipped it. She gave a small shimmy, a move which still caused her huge breasts to jiggle wildly for a few seconds, and her dress slipped to the ground at her feet...

...Followed almost immediately by a huge clattering noise. Reluctantly, Andy moved his gaze away from Mai's bombshell body to look down at the floor for a moment. He saw Mai's dress surrounding her feet, which in turn was surrounded by a large pile of folding fans. Just doing a rough count in his head, Andy would have to say there were at least twenty of them, maybe even thirty.

"What in the?..." He started to ask, and as he was looking down at the floor, he saw three more fans drop onto the pile, seeming to come from nowhere. His gaze moved from the floor again to Mai, and the kunoichi giggled at his flabbergasted expression.

"How?" Andy asked her. "How could that many be in... and then those other three just came out of... How is that possible?" He'd been holding Mai pretty closely ever since the bar, and had felt nothing underneath her dress except smooth, satiny skin.

She giggled again and flashed him a sly wink. "Like I've told you before, Andy: trade secrets of the modern ninja girl. And that's all I'll ever say." She then hooked her thumbs into the side straps of her red thong, pulled it down to her ankles, then stepped out of it and stood before him, completely and gloriously nude.

"You're beautiful," Andy whispered as his eyes drank in the vision of Mai's fully naked body.

"I know," Mai said. "Now, are you gonna sit there drooling all night, or are you gonna take those clothes off?"

"My apologies," Andy said, his hands going to the bottom of his shirt. Mai, however, felt he was taking too long, and only waited another second before pouncing on him like a tigress, knocking him onto his back again as she started to undress her lover.

Needless to say, Andy Bogard was too preoccupied for the rest of the evening to spend any more time thinking about Mai's trade secrets.

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTE: Yeah, this was kind of dumb, but I found the idea amusing. Obviously, it was inspired by the fact that Mai never seems to run out of fans, despite how small her outfits can get. For those who were hoping for more, I apologize, but I've already done an Andy/Mai lemon, so I figured that to continue past this point would be repeating myself. Anyway, I hope you liked.


End file.
